Lucky
by 0Cloudfire0
Summary: This is just for fun, no plot, just a song that I like put to a show that I LOVE! So, please enjoy.


Lucky: A My Babysitter's A Vampire Songfic

**Okay, so this song is like, their anthem! It was also driving me crazy, so I decided to mash them up this little songfic. The song is Lucky, a duet by Jason Mraz and the lovely Colbie Caillat. I don't own it at all, just love it,a nd I very much do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Enjoy!**

_**P.O.V. Benny**_

Ethan had gone to France to work. I missed him, but I still got to see him, in my dreams, on a video chat, sometimes even in person. I loved him with all of my heart, even if I was so far away. Sometimes, though, I went a little crazy, and I talked to him as if he were right next to me, even though he was across the ocean. I knew he could hear me, but something in me told me he could feel it.

_**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**_

_**Across the water, across the deep, blue, ocean,**_

_**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm tryin'**_

_**P.O.V. Ethan**_

I was on the beach when I felt it. _He's talking to me, I know it. If only I could hear it._ I did hear what he said sometimes. If he talked while I was asleep, then I heard it in my dreams. They were about him anyway, so it didn't really matter. I loved Benny, but I had to move to France, for work purposes. He said it was better he stayed in Canada; his Grandma needs him. He was still there, but somehow, he was here, too. Like a piece of him had broken off and found a place to live in my heart. I don't know why, but work really took a lot out of me. Having that little piece of Benny with me, it made life just a bit easier when it was bad.

_**Boy, I hear you in my dreams**_

_**I feel your whisper across the sea**_

_**I keep you with me, in my heart**_

_**You make it easier when my life gets hard **_

_**Both (At the same time)**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been,**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooooh.**_

_**P.O.V. Benny**_

Sarah, Erica, and Rory didn't really believe in us, that we could ever actually be together. But they don't know how long it takes, waiting for someone like Ethan. They're all going to live forever, so they'll find out sometime, but for now, this is something special Ethan and I have found. I wish that every time Ethan and I said goodbye, we had on last kiss. His lips are so sweet, so soft, and they're all mine.

_**They don't know how long it takes,**_

_**Waiting for a love like this.**_

_**Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss.**_

_**P.O.V. Ethan**_

Benny… Over the course of a few days I'd decided to surprise him by coming home, and never leaving again. He'll be so happy, he'll probably cry. Oh, I love him so. If he told me he was coming, I'd wait for him until the end. I'd promise to never leave him, and love him with all my heart, all my human abilities leave me capable. I told Benny to meet me on an island, so that we could be reunited. He agreed, 'anything to see you, Ethan', he'd said. Perfect.

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you**_

_**Well, I'm…**_

_**Both (At the same time)**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been, **_

_**Lucky to be coming home again.**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way,**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed, **_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

_**P.O.V. Benny**_

I was in the boat Ethan had rented for me. I didn't even know why he had me go to this island, but I was going to get to see him again. And that's all that matters. He's all that matters.

_**So I'm sailing through the sea,**_

_**To an island where we'll meet**_

_**You'll hear the music fill the air,**_

_**I'll put a flower in your hair**_

_**P.O.V. Ethan**_

I got to the island just as he did. We ran to each other in slow motion, it seemed. We embraced, kissed, laughed, talked. Then I led him to where I planned to go. There the breezes moved in the leaves, making the flowering trees drip with blossoms. It was so beautiful, but he was the only thing I saw. The way he smiled at me made me just want to curl up against him and stay that way forever.

_**Though the breezes in the trees**_

_**Move so pretty, you're all I see.**_

_**As the world keeps spinning round,**_

_**You hold me, right here, right now.**_

_**Both (At the same time)**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend,**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been,**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again.**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way,**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday.**_

_**Ooh, Ooh, Ooh, Ooooh.**_

**Did you like it? Tell me by hitting that review button! I did it for fun, it really doesn't have ay specific plot. Hope you liked it.**

**~Azhanzhamil**


End file.
